Nuada and Nuala The Rude Awakening
by Klamath61
Summary: Nuala learns that Abe does love her but is not ready to commit, he just wants to live together. However, she in turn feels that it is time for her to be more independant.


Meeting with the Boss

Nuala awoke early the next morning after the confrontation with Abe. She would see to it that she would get paid for all the long hours that she had been putting in assisting Abe with his assignments,she would speak to Tom Manning, She carefully got dressed that morning, she wore her black skirt with the side slit, and black high heels with pointed toe, sling backs. Her nylon thigh high stockings. The silk blue blouse with long sleeves. As someone once told her she looked good in blue. She went down to the Cafeteria to get breakfast for herself, she would usually get a cup of coffee for Abe, since last night, she was doing everything she could to keep him out of her mind. She was heading down the long corridor when she saw Tom. She waved her hand, Tom saw her and then headed in the other direction. She did not need to have her ability to read his mind, she sensed he did not want to speak with her. She went ahead to the Cafeteria, but decided she was not hungry. As she was leaving the Cafeteria for her work station she then decided she would have her say with Tom. Nuala arrives in his office and the first thing she heard Tom say, Nuala I am very busy, I have a meeting in a few minutes. Nuala stood for a moment, but then stated I need just a few moments of your time. Tom asked if this was in regards to her and Abe, Nuala said it was not. Alright, then go ahead, Nuala told Tom how she and Abe had been working together for the past 6 months and she had not been getting paid for the work she had been doing. She had noticed the other women in the office being able to earn "paychecks" and "salaries". She would like to get paid for her work. Tom stood up and looked out his window, as if in thought, turned back to her and simply stated, Nuala, honey, I'd love to pay you a salary, a wage, but unfortunately you're not qualified for the job you have now. It shows, Abe is being nice, he wants you to learn. You are having trouble understanding, and sometimes you get in the way of true progress, of Abe's final analysis. It's your lack of training, and no schooling, I really can't see paying you a wage when you don't know how to do your job. I wish that I could do more Nuala, I am truly sorry. Nuala stood up with her back straight, thank you Tom, I appreciate your candor. Well, I will be leaving now, thank you for taking the time to explain. You have already been so kind to me and inspite of my errors I have learned a great deal. Good bye. She walked out and closed the door slowly behind her.

A Trip to the Troll Market

Nuala had gone to Tom's secretary and told her that she was not feeling well, and would take the day off and could she please tell Abe. She was supposed to be at her work station by 7am. Nuala reached her bedroom and broke down and cried. She heard Tom say the words "Abe was just being nice" and Abe saying "I wanted to bring you out of the Dark Ages". Countless hours of sitting by the fire in the Library and having poems read to her by a being that she felt she would spend the rest of her life with. She was the one who was immortal, not Abe how long were they supposed to live together? She needed to sort out her priorities, she was not sure of anything at the moment. Her brother whom she had not seen in over six months, did answer her letter and tell her he would see what he could do and congratulated her on their impending marriage. What marriage Nuala thought. Nuala's head ached and she felt like it would explode. She had not felt Nuada for a long time. She had not felt his closeness. Nor did he intrude upon her. How would he feel, if she called upon him? She imagined the worst of it. He must hate me she thought, since the resurrection. This was it, she was going to see him. Nuala went to find her gowns, but instead found that they had vanished. She then realized that the BRPD had taken control of her clothing and items she came with. She had decided to go ahead and visit Nuada. She then left the BRPD and told the security guard on duty that she had an errand to run for Abe. The security guard signed her out. She moved as quickly as she could thru the busy streets, until she came to the entrance known to many of the underworld as Troll Market. She wore an overcoat with the hood over her long silver blond hair when she stepped inside. At first the trolls did not recognize her, until she pulled back the hood. They just gasped. Princess Nuala, your brother is not expecting you! Yes, I know she said to them, however where is my brother? Come this way Princess. She was lead down a long dark hallway and over a bridge. She could hear the sound of the busy trolls, selling their wares. Finally she came to what looked like a room that had a curtain veil. When the troll that lead her shouted, Prince Nuada, I bring your sister the Princess Nuala to see you. The curtain then slid aside and her brother emerged. Nuada looked thinner, their were tiny lines and creases running thru his body and face. He looked gaunt. Nuala looked at Nuada and felt a wave of shock go thru her. He made light of his injuries, Nuala died whole in one piece while he shattered in many pieces. She began to tremble, and felt the tears as she looked at her brother. There was a slight connection, Nuada said to her Nuala stop, I am not dead. Why have you come? To tell me of your wedding plans? I have come to tell you that I do not need the dowry after all. Is this the only reason you have come? Nuada gently took her hand as she trembled. He then gazed deep into her eyes and in a few moments said, according to our laws it is a declaration of marriage. You had a right to ask for your dowry, you are a Princess of the Royal House. I physically died, and was not able to protect you in anyway even after the resurrection. He had declared his love for you I am witness to that fact. Sister you have nothing to be ashamed of. Yes you have lived with this, being, this Abe Sapien he has no Right! To ask you to go on living with him, it is marriage or nothing! This thing he has done to you is dishonorable. If you wish the marriage to take place I will speak to the Council about this being and his disrespect for our laws and our Culture. Nuala was speechless, her brother, would do this for her at whatever pains and anguish that this would cost him. She finally found her voice, Nuada I will ask nothing more of the BRPD. I will ask nothing more of Abe Sapien- what can I say of Fishlike Mortals and Elven males? Except that the one species is extremely braver than the other, to which I too have witnessed. She bowed before him and kissed his boots. My Lord I have come to ask if I may take up residence in the Troll Market if you say no I will seek residence elsewhere. Come Sister, arise, if you wish to live here it will be for a short while. I have ascertained from you also that this BRPD owes you "salary"? Do they not? Nuada lifted her face in his hands and said, Look at me Sister, your days of running away are over!


End file.
